ARGHH!
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have YET another fight, InuYasha gets chewed out by everyone YET again, InuYasha decides to  make Kagome apologize YET again..Thats where the similarities end. Just a bit of fluff, with no substance Beware sugar shock! Rated T for lang


-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah, nothing much, just a cute little bit-o-fluff

* * *

-

* * *

-ARGHH!

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled "You're being an unreasonable jerk!"

"So!" The countdown inside Kaede's hut began

10

"You're being a total bitch KA GO ME"

9

"Argh! How dare you!"

8

"Me? You're the ..."

7

"Don't you say it InuYasha! Don't you dare say that word to me again!"

6

"You mean the word...BITCH"

5

"OSUWARI!"

4

"Arrrgghhhh! Not Again!" THUD

3

"Why do you keep doing that wench?"

"Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari!"

"Stop it!

2

"I'm going home you big baka JERK!!!"

"Go home Bitch! See if I give a shit! Don't ever come back for all I care!"

1

"OUSWARI!"

Kagome's parting shot rang out loud across the meadows of the Sengoku Jidai, followed by complete silence.

InuYasha, they knew, was still laying in what was by now a sizable crater, cursing the woman who had just left after once again arguing over the validity of Kagome's need of an education.

"You would think he would learn by now." Sango shook her head, handing the small Kitsune a bowl of stew from the pot over the fire. He smiled at her in thanks.

"InuYasha's so thick he probably doesn't even realize being a jerk just makes Kagome want to leave more." Shippo spat in disgust, wondering how long his "Mom" was going to stay gone this time.

"Now now, Shippo lets be fair" Miroku chastised the kitsune "After all the sits Kagome has given InuYasha since we have known them, I'm sure he must have some kind of brain damage by now."

"What was that bouzu?" InuYasha spat, coming through the door at the wrong, or right time depending how you looked at it.

"InuYasha, how long must we suffer this foul mood of yours before ye will give in and go to apologize to Lady Kagome this time?"

InuYasha looked at Kaede as if she had lost the very last of her marbles.

"KEH! I ain't apologizing, I didn't do nothing wrong."

"I heard you call Kagome that foul name InuYasha." Sango glared at him "You know how much she despises that, yet you do it anyway."

"She started it, she called me ..."

"Only because you tried once again to stop her from returning to her own world." Kaede glared at him over the fire.

"I..."

"You never want to let her return home, though she misses her family terribly." Miroku tsk-ed at InuYasha.

InuYasha looked around the hut at the disapproving glares from his friends. "Why the hell do you always take Kagome's side? Would it kill you, to side with me for once?"

InuYasha got up and stomped for the door mat.

"I'm not going to apologize either, so get that thought out of your heads right now."

InuYasha stomped out into the dusk of early dark and wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, then gradually found himself headed to the well.

"KEH! It's her fault! She's the one who should be apologizing to me!" he grumbled to the darkening forest.

He shook his head "Damn it, I'm going to Kagome's time and she is going to apologize whether she likes it or not!"

With one swift jump InuYasha was inside the well and swallowed by the blue light.

When he emerged from the well he found himself face to face with Kagome.

"Kagome!."

"InuYasha..."

"Uh, Sorry."

"Well, you should be."

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault." InuYasha stood in front of Kagome

"Oh, and just who's fault was it InuYasha?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow

InuYasha grinned and pulled her into his arms. "The runt decided to follow me, so I had to make it look good."

He bent his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, then reached for her hand and turned toward the stairs.

"You don't think they have figured it out do you?"

"Keh, not if the chewing out I got awhile ago for hurting your feelings is any indication." He chuckled, swinging their joined hands slightly between them.

"Do you really think it will be okay to stay for a couple days together?"

"Not like it would be the first time. Well just have to make something up like we did last time."

"Soon, Naraku will be dead and we wont have to hide it anymore." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and kissed his cheek, enjoying the small adorable blush that stained his cheeks. "

"No more secrets, no Osuwari's, no more pretend fighting..."InuYasha chuckled squeezing Kagome's hand. "...I can hardly wait."

Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

"Me too. Come on dog boy...Mama's holding dinner for us."

"Coming, dog-boys wife."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
